deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freya Myosotis/Student T-19
Freya Myosotis or Student T-19 is an OC created by 5555thExplosionMage. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Freya Myosotis vs Dio Brando (5555thExplosionMage) * Sakura_Three vs Shanghai Doll (5555thExplosionMage) Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Zach Sylvr (OC) * Remilia Scarlet (Touhou) * Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Dante (DMC) * Alice (Touhou) Freya Ability Run Down All forms of Time Manipulation Unable to make dolls on the fly but has Doll Manipulation Sanity Theft (Does not need to be in contact. Simply fighting her is enough to make you lose your sanity.) Flight Vampire Physiology Fire Attacks Nocturnal Symbiotic Connection Decelerated Aging (Visible) Blood Manipulation Feats Survived being around garlic for a year Defeated a machine that could tank nuclear strikes. Travelled half-way around the world with a group in a year. Sakura_Three Ability Run Down Able to move in stopped time but cannot stop time themselves. Flight Doll Physiology Healing Factor Nullification Sun Blocking Self-Replication Symbiotic Connection Stats are equal to Freya's Feats Replicated itself enough times that it made the sky turn black in less than 5 minutes. Travelled halfway around the world in a day. Clockwork Ability Run Down All forms of time and space manipulation. Doll Physiology Vampire Physiology Flight Sanity Theft (Very sight causes this) Doll Manipulation Healing Factor Nullification Fire Attacks Sun Blocking Electricity Manipulation Decelerated Aging Stats are double Freya and Sakura_Three's stats combined (Visible) Blood Manipulation Feats Brushed off nuclear attacks like they were nothing. One shotted mechas and gundams made of Magnesium and Titanium. Destroyed a being who could destroy entire continents Story Freya was made when a mommy vampire and a daddy vampire loved each other very much and decided t- We already know what happened. Freya was raised as a rather high-class citizen due to her family having lots of money VIA vampire things. Freya had almost everything she wanted and was completely oblivious to the fact that she and her family were vampires. Freya showed much interest in creating dolls and playing with them. This got to a point where she tried to make a living one but that was after like a hundred attempts. Freya created a doll she named Sakura mark three or Sakura_Three. She made the doll with the special ability to block out the sun in specific areas and to be able to duplicate itself. She made this thinking it would be especially useful to her since she was "allergic" to the sun. She was home schooled up until she got to grade ten at that grade she went to highschool. To be specific it was Mon High, a school for aspiring monsters. This was where Freya learned she was a vampire. It was a shocker but she held herself together surprisingly well. "... Can I go to sleep? For the next... Forever? I'll need that..." -Freya after finding out. At this school Freya received a basic education and upgraded Sakura_Three to a very high extent. Eventually there was a problem. Freya along with a few more students went missing. To be more specific they were transported to a forest where in which there is no return. Sakura_Three managed to find the group due to Freya and Sakura's Symbiotic Connection. After like a year or so the group found a way out of the woods. Mainly due to Sakura_Three creating a path of Sakura_Threes from where it came. In the woods Freya fought plenty of things like this guy with a machine that could survive nuclear explosions and the fact that one of the members of the group was a monster MADE OF GARLIC! When the group got back the school was under attack. Humans were surrounding the place with mechas/gundams, missiles, and of course lots of soldiers. The group dashed in to fight and begin to push the enemy back. However the enemy had something up their sleeve. A being accompanied by a whip and large wings appeared. It's whip practically was capable of destroying entire continents with a friendly slap. The being hit Freya at full force but she did survive. Sakura_Three then merged with Freya as she lied there defeated and things changed. Freya's wings changed and her whole figure and clothing changed too. She became Clockwork. In this form she one shotted the entire army and went toe-to-toe with the being and won. Within the one hour time limit she could hold the form for. Afterward she fell asleep for a few years. When she woke up time passed by far too fast. Due to becoming clockwork time around Freya was slow and thus she aged very VERY slowly. It would take the matter of five years for her to age one. Freya was never the most intelligent student in subjects that weren't PE, Math, and Science. However, she has shown to have a good sense of humour and a childish look on things. Mary Sue Test Freya got 15 points. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:5555thExplosionMage Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Army Leader Category:Fusions Category:Monster Category:Female Category:Shapeshifters Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators